metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Gawron
Gawrons are strange creatures Samus encounters on planet SR388 during the events of Metroid II: Return of Samus and its remake, Metroid: Samus Returns. Description Gawrons have large eyes, round bodies, small limbs, and what appear to be gaping maws ringed by spines or fangs. Despite seemingly possessing no apparent means of self-sustained flight, they are able to levitate and propel themselves through the air at great speed. They live in holes and fissures in the environment, which serve as nests for the species. When threatened by a predator, the Gawrons defend their nest by flying out of the hole and ramming themselves into the predator. Unfortunately for Samus, she is perceived as a predator by the Gawrons.Metroid: Samus Returns Official Guide ''Return of Samus'' Gawrons are found exclusively in a single tunnel in Phase 2. They behave identically to the Yumee and other similar enemies from the previous game. They emerge from their nest by rising vertically until they match Samus's current height, and then fly in a straight horizontal line in her direction, making their attack pattern rather predictable. When a certain amount of Gawrons have been killed, they will cease to spawn from that nest until Samus leaves the room. ''Samus Returns'' Gawrons were slightly redesigned in Samus Returns, now appearing sleeker and more aerodynamic. Most notably, instead of having two limbs with multiple fingers, they now have four limbs with a single talon each. Now found in multiple areas deep underground, Gawrons launch themselves at Samus while respawning infinitely from a fissure. These fissures may be found in the ground, on a wall, nestled in red plants, or even submerged in lava or purple liquid. Gawrons can aim themselves in any direction, pointing themselves directly at Samus's current position. These creatures are very weak and will die when they make contact with Samus or any other surface; they can otherwise be destroyed with a single shot of any weapon or a Melee Counter. Official data ''Metroid II'' manual :"This enemy lives in a nest with many of its kind. When Samus approaches, they will start attacking, one after another." ''Metroid: Samus Returns Official Guide :;Inhabitants & Eco System of SR388 (p. 19) ::'GAWRON''' ::"Gawrons don't attack so much as destroy themselves in the process of stopping a threat. They live in holes and pop out whenever a predator is nearby (you, in this case). Once the predator is spotted, they shoot themselves at it in order to stop it, obliterating themselves as a result. While this may not be the most practical means of combat, it can chip away your health quite effectively, should you be unlucky enough to approach one of their mounds." :;Walkthrough (p. 115) ::GAWRON ::"Gawrons aren't difficult enemies, but dodging them can be tricky. They ceaselessly pop out of holes in the ground and launch directly at anything they deem a threat. You can defeat them with a shot or two, but if you wait too long, you’re practically guaranteed to get hit by one of them. Once they launch at a target, they move almost too fast to avoid. Your best bet is to shoot when you spot them, then get some distance from their nest." Trivia *It is unknown if the Gawron species was infected by the X Parasites, as Samus never encountered any Gawrons in Metroid Fusion. Gallery Gawron artwork.JPG|''Metroid II'' artwork Image:Gawron.png|Gawron's sprite in-game File:Commercialvisor.PNG|First-person visor view of a Gawron in the commercial File:Commercialvisor2.PNG|A Gawron attacking Samus File:Commercialgawron.PNG|Samus aims at the Gawron File:Commercialgawron2.PNG|Samus fires at the Gawron File:Commercialgawron3.PNG|The Gawron explodes File:Commercialgawron4.PNG|The Gawron is defeated SMNPC SR388 Enemies.png|''Super Metroid'' comic File:MSR RoS Gallery 023.png|Gawron artwork in the Gallery MSR Gawron Artwork.png|Gawron artwork from Samus Returns References es: Gawron ru: Гоурон JA:ガウロン Category:Species Category:SR388 Category:Area 1 Category:Area 4 Category:Area 5 Category:Area 6 Category:Air Hole enemies